This invention relates to wiring enclosures and, more particularly, to a multiple layer hinged enclosure which is of modular construction to accommodate any desired number of layers.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided an enclosure, called a building entrance box, which provides an interface between a signal transmission media cable entering a building and wires extending through the building to input jacks at various locations in the building. Such a box typically is provided in multiple layers, with the various layers being hinged one to the other so that every layer can be made accessible. It would be desirable to have such layers constructed in modular form so that any desired number of layers can be added where required.
It would also be desirable to have all the layers of such a box, or enclosure, hinged along the same side so that the wiring between layers does not have to extend "back and forth"across the layers.